The invention relates to an improved mechanism for achieving the so-called magic touch effect during double repetition in an upright piano.
As is well known, upright pianos are not suitable to musically reproduce the so-called magic touch which, in actual practice, requires to provide a high level of energy as required to compact the harmonics of in the sounds produced by the piano strings when they are transitorily struck.
Prior approaches to achieve the above mentioned compactness have not been found as satisfactory, since they are very complex from a mechanic standpoint and unsuitable to produce the required harmonic characteristics.